


Clint's Jealous Streak

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby!Tony, Classifications, Diapers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sharing a Bed, Toddler!Clint, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, alternate universe - classifications, daddy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Clint is not happy to be sharing his Daddy, not one bit.Edited 2/8/2021
Relationships: Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Kudos: 134





	Clint's Jealous Streak

**Author's Note:**

> A quick peak at the hard day Phil had, and a look into the dynamics of Phil and Clint's relationship, and how that affects the way Phil cares for him when he's Little.

Pepper had one of Tony's rooms set up as a nursery after Phil had called to inform her that they all knew about his Classification. Apparently, Pepper had already known, but had signed an NDA, stating she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it. On top of setting up a nursery for the baby, she had also had a crib moved into one of Clint's guest rooms. Phil was grateful for her assistance and more than a bit lost as to what to do about Tony. Of course he would look after Tony until he was Big again, but he didn't know how long he'd be Little. It was a bit of a grey area, caring for a Little who wasn't your Little, without ever having had a discussion with the Little when they were Big. He had no way of knowing whether or not Tony even wanted him to care for him. In fact, he suspected that Tony would want Sam to be his Caregiver, given his obvious attachment to Steve. Unfortunately, Sam didn't seem too eager about the prospect. Especially since Tony was so interested in clinging to Steve. Not to mention, Sam hadn't really been looking for a Little, when he ended up taking in Steve and Bucky. Yes, Sam was a Caregiver, but he had served in the army for many years and had only just gotten back and started settling down when he met Steve and Bucky during a veteran's anonymous meeting. Now six years later, Sam was running VA groups and had two Littles to look after.

Phil on the other hand, has been caring for Littles for a long time. He married his wife, Melinda May, who was a Dom, over twenty years ago and they'd been fostering Littles just under ten years now. Which is how they ended up adopting Grant, Leo and Jemma, all who had been Littles in the system and why they were currently fostering Skye. Clint was a different story. Phil was a federal agent and had been Clint's handler for many years. He knew Clint was a Little, and Director Fury had paired them together, because Phil was a Caregiver. Well, that and Phil had met Clint when he was still just a teenager. Clint and Phil began dating each other, with May's knowledge and approval, after having worked together for a couple of years. It wasn't until ten years ago when the Classification Registration Bill passed, that Clint had to find a guardian. Clint immediately turned to Phil, who was hesitant at first. He didn't want Clint to be coerced into it and then regret his decision. Especially, since they were together when Clint was Big. Clint eventually convinced Phil that if someone was going to have to do it, he wanted it to be Phil. Ever since then, Clint has been Phil's Little, though, technically the first four years or so it was really only on paper, because Clint had insisted that he didn't need a Caregiver. Clint was stubborn and spoiled, yet somehow the cutest thing ever all at the same time, and Phil wouldn't have it any other way. He loves being with Clint, and looking after Clint. Clint had made it clear from the get go that he didn't want to feel like Phil was trying to control him. He wanted to be an equal in their relationship, and he wanted to always be Phil's equal, even when he was Little and it was a fine line for Phil to walk.

Bruce and Natasha were also, technically, Phil's Littles, and although Phil would be more than happy to actually be their Caregiver, Natasha had made it very clear that she didn't need a Caregiver. Phil had only become their guardian in the past year, when they settled in the states, and he was still hoping that they would warm up to the idea of really being his Littles, just like Clint had.

Tony cried the whole way back and when they got to Clint's floor, he was still sobbing. Phil rubbed his back trying to soothe him, just feeling awful for the baby. Phil knew that he was upset about being separated from Steve, and he suspected Tony might also be upset about being taken from Sam as well. Bruce and Tasha decided to go to head to their floor instead, which honestly didn't surprise Phil in the slightest. He knew JARVIS would keep an eye on them and let him know if he was needed. JARVIS was a pretty reliable babysitter, even if he couldn't physically care for Littles, but though Phil may let his older Littles fend for themselves, despite the fact that he would much rather have them close by, he certainly wouldn't trust Clint alone, even under Jarvis' watchful eye. Which is why his toddler had to always be on a floor that had an adult present when he was Little.

"Make him stop, Daddy!" Clint whined, covering his ears with his hands.

Phil just sighed and bounced Tony a couple of times, as he made his way into the kitchen. There were bottles waiting for them, thanks to Pepper. He grabbed one, filling it with milk and heating it up. He offered Tony a Pacifier while they waited, but he just spit it out. Phil had JARVIS play cartoons for Clint, to hopefully keep him distracted, and carried the fussy baby into the guest room with the crib. Laying him down, he handed him the bottle, relieved when Tony immediately latched on. Phil patted his bum to make sure he was dry, before laying a blanket over him, and he exiting the room. When he returned ten minutes later, and exchanged the empty bottle for a pacifier, Tony's eyes were drooping. He sucked on the paci and his arms wrapped around the stuffed animal Phil handed him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Tony woke up in an unfamiliar place. He looked around and realized, to his utter dismay, that he was lying in a crib. The pacifier in his mouth fell out as he opened his mouth and started wailing. He vaguely remembered Phil laying him down in here, he was already half asleep then though. Now he was wide awake and he didn't want to be alone. It had been a long time since Tony had been Little, but he didn't want to be left all alone, like he had been after Uncle Obie got put away. Tony had dropped then and afterwards he had swore that he'd never drop again. The lights flooded the guest room revealing Phil who lifted the upset baby out of the crib.

"Shh, it's okay. Good afternoon! Did you sleep well, little one?" He cooed laying Tony down on the bed for a change.

Tony whimpered and Phil, ran his fingers through the Littles curls.

"Now, now, everything's fine."

Tony leaned into the comforting touch, nuzzling his head against Phil's hand. Phil smiled softly at him. He grabbed a diaper and a package of wipes from one of the boxes Pepper had ordered, and a cute onesie with cars on it from a different box, Tony's chocolate brown eyes following his movements.

"Let's get you some clean pants."

Phil set the supplies down on the bed, by Tony's head. Tony's hand reached up to twirl around his curls. Phil slipped off his pants, undoing the tape on his diaper and wiped all traces of urine off the baby, before taping up the new diaper. Tony squirmed at the feel of the cold wipe, and shoved his free hand in his mouth, his paci laying abandoned in the crib. Phil lifted him into a sitting position and maneuvered the babies arms out of his sleeves, pulling the shirt over his head. He replaced it with the onesie, laying Tony back down to snap the buttons at the crotch. Phil settled onto the couch with Tony to give him another bottle figuring that the baby would be hungry after his long nap. Tony was hungry and he eagerly sucked at the nipple. Warm milk flowed into his mouth and he savored the feel of it as he gulped it down. It was peaceful, and Phil smiled warmly at the baby. That was when a grumpy Clint stomped into the living room, glaring at Tony in Phil's arms.

"Daddy, I'm hungwy. I want pancakes." Clint demanded.

He crossed his arms over his chest. Phil raised a brow at the pouting Little.

"Is that how we ask for something?" Phil prompted the toddler.

Clint was having none of that. He was still glaring at Tony, who was whimpering pitifully.

"I'm not asking." Clint retorted.

Phil sighed. He could tell Clint was jealous, but Phil didn't appreciate the attitude. That was something he had talked about with Clint many times when he was Big, and Phil knew he was aware of how it made Phil feel. Being equals, didn't mean Clint could be rude to Phil. Phil needed Clint to respect him, just like Clint needed Phil to respect him, and Phil had made it clear that he drew the line at snark.

"Well, then I'm not making you pancakes, Clint." Phil said gently, but firmly.

He didn't want to upset Clint. He knew he was only acting out, because Clint was used to being the youngest. He was Phil's baby, and as much as Clint would deny it, the truth was hard to deny. Phil knew he babied Clint too much for his own good, but he couldn't help it. He loved to cuddle him and carry him around. Phil found it hard to resist Clint's pout, and it broke his heart when the Little cried, especially if Phil was the cause of his tears. Still, sometimes he had to put his foot down, even when he found it hard to do. Phil found it so hard to be strict with Clint, because he didn't want Clint to feel like he wasn't his equal. Phil wasn't oblivious, he was very aware that the toddler believed he was in charge, even though they'd had talks when Clint was Big about how being equals meant neither of them was allowed to control the other. For the most part, Phil didn't mind letting him think that. Phil understood that Clint was insecure about being Little, and he was constantly worried that Phil saw him as less because of it. It was because of that, that Clint made a point of doing what he wanted. He was a spoiled child, and Phil had accepted that the moment he decided to become his Caregiver.

When Clint was Big they were partners, and Phil would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. If that meant that Clint got a lot more control than Phil would be willing to give most Littles, than so be it. Being a Caregiver meant making hard decisions, but being a partner meant letting your partner do what they wanted as long as they weren't hurting themselves, you, or anyone else in the process. Little Clint may not be Phil's boyfriend, but Big Clint was. They'd had one too many fights that started with Phil being insistent with Clint when he was Little, and lead to a very furious Big Clint that Phil tried his hardest to keep from going down that road, even if that meant everyone else felt he was too lenient. Phil set Tony down on the floor in front of Clint's toy box and Clint looked like he was about to throw a fit. Phil took pity on the kid and kneeled down in front of him.

"Do you want a hug, little bird?"

Clint fell into Phil's open arms sniffling. Phil rubbed his back until Clint relaxed against him. Standing up he scooped the toddler into his arms. Tony whined when Phil walked towards the kitchen, but he quieted when Clint sent him a menacing glare. Phil sighed. He was going to have to do something about that, but first he would get some food in Clint. He didn't make him pancakes, because Clint refused to ask nicely for them, instead he settled on making him a peanut butter and Jelly sandwhich. Not the healthiest meal, but it was quick and easy, but most importantly Clint was happy to eat it.

"No baby! Don' touch my bwocks!"

"Clint! What did I just say about sharing?" Phil asked exasperated.

This had to be the tenth time he'd had to say something about sharing within the last hour alone. Surely, the Little remembered it? Phil had feeling that this wasn't a memory problem, but rather a jealousy issue. Clint didn't like it anytime Phil gave Tony any attention, he whined and cried and threw himself on the ground. When Phil picked Tony up, Clint demanded to be held. When Phil changed Tony, Clint would say he needed to go potty. When Tony got a bottle of milk, Clint wanted milk in his sippy. Phil just wished the problem would smooth over, but he knew it wouldn't.

"But Daddy! He's touchin' dem. Dey're mine, daddy. Mine! Don' wan' no baby touchin' my tings. Don' wan' no baby!" Clint whined and Tony's lip quivered.

He'd been insisting all day that Tony go away. Phil just kept saying Tony was going to stay for a little while and Clint needs to be nice to him. He wasn't so sure that was the right way to handle the matter, because it just led to Clint breaking down in tears and complaining that Phil didn't want him anymore. He didn't like that Clint was questioning his place in Phil's heart. He was used to sharing Phil with May, and sharing his Daddy with other Littles, but it was always something they talked through when he was Big, and it had never involved Littles younger than Clint. Since they're hasn't been an opportunity to talk with Big Clint yet, Phil suspected that was the main reason Clint was struggling so much with sharing.

"Clint, come here. You're upsetting Tony. The things that you're saying are really mean. I don't think you really mean it, but Tony doesn't know that. You can't say things like that." Phil tried to explain.

"Don' ca'e, Daddy! Don' ca'e."

"What's wrong, little bird? Tell me what you need, please." Phil was resorting to begging.

He just didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to punish Clint for his misbehavior. He had a feeling that would back fire, and end up making Clint feel unwanted, plus Phil really just didn't like punishing Clint as much as Clint really didn't like being punished. Phil wanted to help Tony, but he couldn't let it destroy his relationship with Clint.

"Jus' wan' you, Daddy. My Daddy."

Phil's heart broke as he wrapped the little up in his arms.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's right here. I'm not go anywhere. I'm not going to leave you."

Phil still remembered the way Clint had cried out 'don't weave me Daddy' last night. The words had haunted him since then, and he couldn't seem to shake them from his mind. Phil sincerely hoped that one of them got Big soon, because he wasn't sure how long he could last like this. It really was a disaster.

"Why don't we go see, Bruce and Natasha? Hm?"

"Tasha?"

"Why not?"

Phil actually felt bad that he hadn't checked in with them yet, he'd just gotten so caught up with Clint and Tony.

"Yay! 'M gonna bwing my ne'f bow. Da one dat Tasha got me."

Clint nodded adorably, before running off to retrieve said item. Phil sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He really wished Natasha hadn't bought Clint a bow, even if it was fake. He was always concerned that Clint might get his hands on a real weapon and try to use it. He'd really rather not encourage playing around with weaponry when he was Little, especially bows, since Clint was an archer. Natasha wasn't someone you could easily say no to though. So alas, his toddler has a bow. He came back holding his favorite stuffed animal, a purple hawk, that Clint called Hawkeye, and his nerf bow.

"Hold my ammo, Daddy."

He thrusted the mesh bag with little foam bullets into Phil's empty hand. At least he wasn't complaining about Phil holding Tony, who had calmed down and was resting his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil felt bad for the baby, he really did. Clint had been really mean to him all afternoon, and even though Phil kept intervening, he couldn't take away the sting of Clint's words. Phil knew that Tony could tell Clint was unhappy about him being there, it wasn't like the kid had been subtle about his disdain, and Phil just knew that it wasn't fair to Tony to make him go through this for however long it would take for either him or Clint to get Big.

Thankfully, when they arrived Natasha and Bruce were fine. Phil was surprised to see they were both Big, though maybe that was to be expected. They chose to be Big most of the time, and though for many Littles it wasn't something they could easily choose, both Bruce and Natasha had quite a lot of experience with yoga and mindfulness practices that Bruce swore helped them to be more in control of their mind and body. Phil smiled at the sight of them on the couch together. Natasha and Bruce tended to lean on each other, Big or Little, so it was no shock that they were curled up together when Clint barged in. He didn't even wait for Phil to knock first. He didn't even consider scolding Clint, instead offering an apology that Bruce waved off. The visit went remarkably well and Bruce offered to watch Tony for the night. Natasha said they'd even be happy to watch him tomorrow while Phil went to work. Phil didn't want to rely so heavily on them, especially after yesterday, but he couldn't help but feel relieved. He made them promise they'd call if they both started to feel Little, and he called Darcy, to make sure she'd be home tomorrow. Darcy was technically a Little, but she wasn't exactly a young Little. Darcy was a teen when she regressed, never younger than fifteen, so Phil felt confident that she could help out whether she was Big or not. Darcy often babysat Loki, and she had even watched Clint before when Phil was in a pinch, besides Tony had always really liked Darcy.

Phil left Tony with Bruce and Natasha, feeling a little bad that the baby had spent his first night as Little being watched by other kids, his second night Little with Sam and his boys, and now hadn't even gotten to stay with Phil for a full day. Phil knew it was for the best though, not only for Clint, but for Tony as well. It really wasn't fair that he had to deal with Clint's jealousy, when it wasn't his fault that he was a Little. Tony deserved so much more than that and Natasha, despite being a bit standoffish and untrustworthy at times, really did like Tony, and Bruce was the closest to Tony of all of his friends, probably because of their shared love of science. Phil and Clint headed back up to Clint's floor, Phil holding Clint in his arms, and rocking the tired Little back and forth. They had already eaten dinner at Bruce and Natasha's, so Clint was ready for bed. The elevator doors opened and Clint's head lifted. He blinked a couple times as Phil walked towards his nursery.

"Wanna sweep wif Daddy." He mumbled around the fingers that were stuffed in his mouth, Hawkeye stuffed in the crook of his elbow.

"Of course, pumpkin." Phil immediately changed course heading to Clint's room, where Phil slept when he stayed here, setting down the nerf bow and ammo in the living room on the way.

Clint let his head drop back onto Phil's shoulder. Phil coaxed the stuffed animal out of Clint's grasp, plopping it on the bed. Phil pressed a kiss to the side of his, and carried him into the ensuite bathroom. He set Clint down, grabbing his purple toothbrush and helped Clint brush his teeth, before brushing his own. Clint went potty while Phil flossed. He tried to get Clint to floss, too, but the Little just ran out of the room. Phil rolled his eyes, Clint resisted flossing even when he was Big, so Phil wasn't going to push it, that didn't mean Phil had to agree with it though. Clint wasn't in the room when Phil came in, Phil found him digging around in his drawers. Phil pursed his lips as he saw that the neatly folded clothes were now messed up. Clint pulled out footie pyjamas that had puppy ears and a tail and Phil smiled, he really loved those ones. Clint got all twisted up in his shirt trying to get out of it, so Phil helped him out, but the Little insisted he could do his pants. Phil stepped back to let him, grabbing a pull-up. He helped him step out of his wet pull up and into a clean one, before helping him into his PJs.

Clint rubbed his eyes, yawned and reached out for his Daddy. Phil smiled affectionately at the toddler, scooping him into his arms and carried him to bed, where his stuffie was waiting patiently for him. Phil pulled back the covers, slipping the Little under them, and tucking them around him, before he passed the stuffed animal into Clint's waiting hands. Phil changed into a pair of pyjamas, and climbed into bed. Clint curled up next to his Daddy, his fingers found there way into his mouth, and he yawned around them. Phil kissed his head, knowing Clint was really tired, since he hadn't even asked for a bedtime story. Clint's eyes fluttered shut and they didn't open again until the morning.

"I love you, my little bird." Phil whispered into the still night, cherishing this moment of peace.

Clint woke Phil up by bouncing on him and Phil grunted, pulling the energetic Little off of him. Clint pouted when he was placed back on the bed, but he didn't let it get him down for long. He bounded off of the bed, racing out of the room. Phil got up, stretched and went after him. He convinced the wild one to put on a clean pull up and fresh set of clothes, brushed his teeth and released him to wreak havoc on the apartment while Phil took a shower. JARVIS had put on the Octonauts and Clint was sitting with his stuffie, munching on fruit snacks when Phil came back out. Phil busied himself in the kitchen, taking advantage of Clint being distracted. He made chocolate chip pancakes, since Clint hadn't gotten pancakes yesterday. Clint was thrilled when he sat down at the table and ate three of them, while sipping on orange juice. After breakfast, Phil wrangled him into some shoes, checking the time, before picking Clint up and heading out the door. He dropped Clint off at his and May's apartment. May and Phil had their schedules worked out so they each usually only worked four days, and they tried to make it so only one of those days overlapped, which meant May would be home today. Clint was used to staying with May, so he happily went with her. Jemma and Leo were home too, and they both absolutely adored Clint. They bounded into the room at the sound of Clint greeting May. The two Littles were quick to offer Clint a cookie, before pulling him towards their room. Clint really was the baby of the family.

He was a spoiled Little, but Phil really didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Clint seems really mean in this, but he's not really like that all the time. The kids just feeling bitter, since he never expected to have to share his Daddy with a baby. 
> 
> Yes, I know that Phil has other Littles, but Clint tends to be Little more frequently than any of the others, and he's also younger when he's Little than they are. He's really used to being Phil's baby, and he's definitely spoiled. Not to mention, their relationship when Clints Big, which plays a big part in how Phil treats Clint. 
> 
> Writing about Phil and Clint was a bit of a challenge, but it was also fun for me to explore. Clint doesn't ever want to feel like just because he's a Little, others get to tell him what to do, and Phil is very understanding of that. He tries his hardest to make Clint feel secure, and I felt like that would play out by Phil letting Little Clint take charge, for the most part. That way Clint doesn't feel that Phil gets to tell him what to do, simply because Phil is a Caregiver and Clint is a Little. I hope I conveyed that well in this, but let me know if you're confused about their relationship.
> 
> Also there will be more Little Tony really soon, and it will be much happier. I promise, just hold in there.
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
